


My Side of the Bedroll

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	My Side of the Bedroll

Ennis woke up in the same position each morning when they slept together - on his left side, spooning Jack, stroking his long lean flanks with the palm of his right hand. He liked sleeping this way because it gave him an advantage with cuddling and caressing, since he was right-handed. 

His fingers speared Jack’s dark hair before he ran a rough hand down his sleeping lover’s smooth back. 

“Jack,” he whispered. “If you an’ me live to be a hunderd years old, I still want this ta be my side.”

“Mmmm… Whut?”

“Shhh…” Ennis smiled. “Go back ta sleep darlin.”


End file.
